Childhood Innocence
by snsw25kr14
Summary: It was going to be a day of fun, when it was blistering hot, but instead they got themselves into trouble. Weechester. Dean-9/Sam-5. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sure don't own anything related to the wonderful world known as "Supernatural". It all belongs to Eric Kripke and the gang.

Author Note: Ah…so here's a one-shot that I thought of while listening to music. I know random. Hehe. Anyways leave a review. Oh and I know it's a little short so sorry about that.

Chapters: 1/2...I think.

**Dean-9/Sam-5**

It was blistering hot, something that the people of south Florida were used too. Unfortunately the two little boys sitting inside there crappy motel room weren't used to it. It also didn't help that they were alone, there father was on a hunt. So the two little boys were left to occupy themselves. Although trying to keep occupied at there age was hard.

The boys father had been gone for a week. Most people would love to be in Florida enjoying the summer heat and beaches. Unfortunately the two young boys had no reason to enjoy being in Florida. It's not like they were able to go to the beach or an amusement park. They only had a hundred and fifty dollars left to last them for another two weeks.

Dean tried thinking how they were going to make this work. Sure they had food in the room, but Spaghetti O's, Lucky Charms, and Macaroni and cheese got rather old. Although it's not like he could leave Sammy alone in the room by himself, it was his dad's orders. He always followed his dad's orders. Both boys were sitting in front of the TV, although they weren't really watching it.

"Dean, I'm bored."

"Me too Sammy, you want to play a game?"

"No, we played tic-tac toe ten times."

"Well, let's play a different game."

"Noooo…it's too hot for games."

"We could watch TV."

"No, that's boring. Plus we're already doing that."

"Well Sam, what do you want to do then? It's too hot to be outside and there's nothing to do in this stupid room."

Can we go swimming?"

Dean sighed, sitting on the bed next too Sam. The innocent hazel eyes stared back at him, begging him. If Sam didn't have puppy dog eyes he wouldn't get away with as much stuff as he did, then again he always had a way with Dean. Even if he wanted to take Sam out and go swimming, god knows he wanted to, he couldn't because he had to follow his dad's orders.

"Sammy there isn't a swimming pool."

"Yes there is, I saw it when we were coming in. It's an outside pool."

Dean had hoped Sam had missed that. He knew they couldn't get in without a parent and obviously there father was gone. He didn't want to disappoint Sam, but it sure was hot outside.

"Sammy I can't take you swimming. Dad said we had to stay in the motel room."

"Deanie, please. It's really hot. Daddy won't know cuz we won't tell him."

He knew once Sam finished speaking that they would both indeed be going swimming. The puppy dog eyes were in full force, and yeah, their dad was going to be royally ticked off, but if nothing else he wanted Sammy to have fun, while he still could. It was worth a shot though trying to say no with one last attempt.

"We don't have a swimsuit."

"We can wear our underwear."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the innocence Sam radiated. It was so pure and childlike. Of course Sam would be the one to think wearing underwear would be okay to wear in a swimming pool.

"You want people to see you in your Scooby-Doo underwear?"

"I don't care, you have Spiderman underwear on."

"Yeah, but Spiderman is way cooler than Scooby Doo."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes he is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alright fine…you wait here. Don't leave this room is that understood?"

"Yes, Deanie."

"Also you can't tell dad we're leaving the room, I will be in big, big trouble."

"I won't Deanie, I promise. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I know you don't Sammy."

Dean gently messed with Sam's hair and sighed before heading out the door, knowing he would accomplish Sam's hopes of getting to swim and also hoping he could do it without there dad finding out.

_**An hour later…**_

After he had left Sam sitting in the motel room, he quickly made his way over to the small store that was near the motel room. There he purchased two pairs of swimming trunks, a small bottle of sunscreen, and even a beach ball. He knew he should save the money there dad had left them for food and other necessities, but he wouldn't allow Sam to miss this opportunity of being able to be a child. So for once he would disobey his dad.

Sam had been more than excited to see that he would be able to swim, and with a beach ball, so that gave him the feeling that he had indeed done the right thing. Dean had felt pride swell in his chest at how happy he had made Sam. They both quickly changed into there swimming suits. Dean had then made sure to apply a liberal amount of sunscreen to the both of them. That's all they needed was one of them becoming badly sunburned.

Sam had been impatient to get out to the pool and Dean had quietly followed behind, carrying the beach ball under one arm. Thankfully, there was no one at the pool. Then again there was only two other cars in the parking lot. The only thing he had to worry about was the hotel manager, but she seemed nice enough when they checked in. Besides Dean wouldn't let Sammy swim if he felt something might happen to him. Once they reached the pool Sammy was too short, so Dean was forced to open the gate for him, but advising him to be careful so he didn't slip.

"Dean can I get in now?"

Dean walked over to Sam and walked with him into the shallow end. It was thankfully two feet deep, which was good for Sam's three feet. The water was very cool and refreshing. It felt like heaven. They swam for a long time, playing with the beach ball and just enjoying being kids.

"Excuse me what do you boys think your doing?"

Dean looked up and gulped because standing in front of him was the hotel manager.

Author Note: So yeah I really enjoyed writing this. This story won't be any longer than 2 chapters...at least I think. Although I have yet to write the 2nd chapter, so we'll see. So if you viewed this and like it...please review. = D. Oh and all spelling/grammar errors are mine and mine alone. 

Love,

Kaylee


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural no matter how much I wish I did. **_

_**Author Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. This is the last chapter and was written slightly fast so I hope everyone likes it. : )**_

**Chapters- 2/2**

_Previously…_

_Dean walked over to Sam and walked with him into the shallow end. It was thankfully two feet deep, which was good for Sam's three feet. The water was very cool and refreshing. It felt like heaven. They swam for a long time, playing with the beach ball and just enjoying being kids._

_"Excuse me what do you boys think your doing?"_

_Dean looked up and gulped because standing in front of him was the hotel manager._

Now…

"We're swimming." Sam spoke cheerfully not at all worried or concerned about what was happening.

The manager glared, not at all pleased with what she was hearing or seeing.

"Is there an adult present?"

"No ma'am there isn't. It's just me and my brother." Dean spoke softly never breaking eye contact with the woman standing in front of him.

"Where is your father?"

"He's out of town for a few days. He should be returning soon."

Dean waited with his breathe held as the manager looked between the two of them. He hoped they weren't going to be in big trouble.

"No children are allowed in this pool without adult supervision. Did you read the sign?"

"Yes, but I thought it would be okay because it's so hot outside."

"What would have happened if one of you boys had drowned?"

"That won't happen. I would never let any harm come to Sammy."

The manager felt her anger slowly slipping away as the oldest of the two boys spoke. She knew from when the small family arrived that he was the oldest boy and it was his job to look out for his little brother. Both of the boys innocence tugged at her heart strings seeing as she had three children of her own. She sighed crouching down so she was eye level with the oldest boy.

"What is your name?"

"Dean." Dean pointed to Sam who was still pretty oblivious to everything that was happening. "That's Sam."

"I see, well, I'm Remy. Why don't you boys go ahead and get on out, it's nearly dinner time."

"Oh, I didn't realize we had been swimming that long. Come on Sammy it's time to get out."

Remy could only watch and smile slightly as she watched Dean help Sam out of the pool and get dried off. It was still warm out, but was starting to cool down. The littlest one, Sam, shivered slightly as the wind blew. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and walked and stood in front of her.

"Are we in trouble?"

Sam spoke, wide innocent hazel eyes stared back at her.

"Well, I don't like the idea of you two coming out here without a parent or even taking the time to ask me if it was going to be okay. I would have hated to have the guilt and responsibility if anything had happened to either one of you."

Dean seemed to suddenly find the ground interesting while Sam seemed to hang to every word Remy spoke.

"We didn't get hurt though. Dean would never let me get hurt."

"Sam, I don't think he would, but you boys deliberately disobeyed the rules. Don't you think you guys deserve some sort of punishment?"

Sam's hazel eyes filled with tears almost immediately as she got done speaking. Dean quickly pulled him close and began softly speaking in his ear.

"Please don't lady, our daddy will be really, really mad. I don't want Dean to get in trouble; I'm the one who said we should go swimming."

Remy couldn't help but feel some sort of pride at hearing Sam talk. She was slightly jealous because none of her three children would ever stand up for one another they would just blame each other until they all ended up grounded.

"I'll tell you what, you boys help me clean some of the rooms and I won't mention anything to your daddy."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Remy spoke gently to Sam. She stood and turned around and motioned for the two boys to follow…they had work to do.

* * *

At the end of the day they had helped clean four rooms. Not a lot but enough to make both Sam and Dean completely exhausted. Remy had cooked dinner for them. It was simple, grilled cheese sandwiches. Fortunately it happened to be something they both loved, plus it was something different from what they were used too.

Both Sam and Dean were back in there motel room. They had both had showers and were now just sitting back and watching TV. They were both thankful that Remy had turned out to be such a nice lady or they would have both been in an extreme amount of trouble by their dad.

Speaking of their dad he was supposed to be home later tonight. He had called a few hours ago and said that everything was finished and he was on his way home. Of course Sam couldn't contain his excitement. He hated it when his daddy went away and didn't come back for a long time. Dean however was just glad his dad was safe and not dead.

They both looked up as the door suddenly opened and in walked their father. Sam was up and running towards him before John had a chance to actually get through the door.

"Daddy, you're home."

As Sam was scooped up Dean couldn't help but smile gently. Their dad never did that with him when he was five. He was always too busy researching and drowning his anger and sorrow in alcohol. As Sam snuggled his head into their dad's shoulder he stood and walked over to his father. He was given a good pat on the shoulder and that was it.

"So what did you boys do while I was gone?"

Sam looked at Dean eyes wide. They had talked about this and they were to say nothing to there father about their little swimming adventure. Dean spoke, all of a sudden not trusting Sam to be quite and keep the secret in his moment of excitement.

"We watched TV, colored, played games we did the usual."

As his dad put Sammy down, Sam raced over and sat on the bed next to Dean.

"Daddy guess what?"

"What Sammy?"

"We went swimming."

Damn it. His father looked at him, eyes squinted just slightly. As soon as the words flew out of Sam's mouth he clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and swimming with tears. Yep, he had to think fast.

"You boys did what? I thought I gave you direct orders not to leave this room."

"We didn't leave it, we went swimming in the bathtub."

He hoped his lie would work. He hated lying to his father, but for once he didn't want to deal with the anger and fight that would erupt if his father really knew they left the room. Sam pulled on his t-shirt and looked at him in what he could assume was a five year old's version of disbelief.

"The bathtub, was it fun Sam?"

"Yes daddy, it was fun cause it was so hot outside."

"Ah, well that's interesting. I'm going to go take a shower and you guys need to get to sleep, we'll be leaving early in the morning. "

Both of them nodded and watched as their dad grabbed his whole duffle back and headed to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed Sam turned to Dean.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

Dean couldn't find the heart to be mad at Sam in any way. The kid had always spilled secrets when he was excited.

"It's alright, accidents happen. Now I say we turn on some Scooby-Doo and get some sleep."

"Okay."

Sam yawned and crawled underneath the covers. As Dean followed suit he couldn't help but think that today, despite the worry of being in trouble and the all around blistering heat, it had been relatively fun. As Scooby-Doo played on the TV and he closed his eyes, he wondered what would have happened if the manager hadn't been so thoughtful?

* * *

**Author Note: Okay that's all folks. I don't think this was my strongest two-shotter. Lol. But, hey I enjoyed writing it and to me that's all that matters. So please review if you took the time to read this, it would mean so much. Oh and all grammer/spelling errors throughout this are my own. : )**

**XoXo,**

**Kaylee**

* * *


End file.
